choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
European Guy
European Guy, a character in the Rules of Engagement, The Royal Romance, and The Royal Heir series, is the former Crown Prince of Cordonia. He is one of the possible suitors for Main Character. He is also Liam's older brother. His suggested name is "Leo" but the player can choose a name for him. He is first seen in Rules of Engagement, Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance European Guy has short, light brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. Usually, he wears a blue button-down with a brown leather jacket. Personality European Guy is very adventurous. He and Main Character enjoy trying new things and aren't afraid of getting in trouble. He loves to push himself to try new things as they put life into perspective for him. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 6: One Day in Athens * Chapter 7: Sweet Sixteen * Chapter 10: Training Day * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 15: Greek Getaway * Chapter 16: Seeing Red * Chapter 18: Last Call * Chapter 19: The Morning After (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 10: Royal Pain * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Painted Sky (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune (Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Memory Lane (Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Tempest (Determinant) * Chapter 14: After the Storm (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) * Chapter 17: After Party (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage (Determinant) Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings (Determinant) * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse (Determinant) * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset (Mentioned, Physical Appearance Determinant) The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Reunited (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 14: Fair Game (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 6: Italian Nights (Mentioned, Determinant) * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night (Mentioned) Book 3 * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 8: Artistic License (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 17: Save the Date (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited (Determinant) * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 3: Silent Night (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 5: The Open Road (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 2: First Days (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness (Mentioned) Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 * Chapter 12: Lost and Found (Mentioned) Relationships Main Character European Guy meets Main Character in Athens, one of the stops of the cruise and they spend the day and the night (premium choice) in Athens together. He later joins the cruise to spend more time with her. In Book 1, Chapter 15, he tells Main Character that he loves her and that he has never said those words to anyone before. She can decide how she wants to respond, but she does tell him about Nana's will and instructions. If Main Character decides he is the one she wants to be with in Chapter 18, he will ask her to meet him on the docks where his proposal is interrupted by Ex-Fiance. If she decides not to marry him, he tells her that she has changed him and he wants to be a better man. She is the first person he tells about his feelings to abdicate the throne. He had been thinking about it before they had met but she gave him the courage to do it. He admires her freedom and spirit, and she made him realize he can walk a different path in life. He tells her in Book 2, Chapter 19, that he abdicated a few days before the Captain's Ball. If she decides to marry him, he tells her that he was adrift, scared of what he was going to do next and worried that he wouldn't be able to figure it out. She helped him follow his own path, and that he has nothing to fear with her by his side. In The Royal Romance series, Liam tells Your Character (The Royal Romance) that he saw how life-changing love can be when it changed Leo. Bastien Bastien was European Guy's bodyguard, who he is quite fond and close to. If you decide to marry European Guy, Bastien will be his Best Man at your wedding. In The Royal Romance, European Guy mentions that he put Bastien through his paces, including having to scale a volcano. Bastien tells Liam that he has seen every possible escape guarding European Guy, so guarding the new Crown Prince / King is a piece of cake compared to European Guy. Madeleine Madeleine was European Guy's fiancee. They have known each other since childhood. In Rules of Engagement, she dismisses his interest in you although she flaunts her engagement to him and reminds him of his obligations. In The Royal Romance, Book 1, if Your Character (The Royal Romance) decides to ask, he will say that there were talks when he was younger about becoming betrothed to Madeleine since their parents were close, but it was due to the public courtship / social season that he became engaged to her, a woman he had no romantic feelings towards. She remains polite as decorum dictates when she sees him after he abdicates. Constantine Constantine is European Guy's father. Their relationship is one of mild-mannered mish-mash, primarily as European Guy does not wish to succeed Constantine as King of Cordonia. When European Guy abdicates, Constantine is partly relieved. Although he loves his first born son, Constantine knows European Guy was not suited for the role as much as Liam. If you decide to marry European Guy, Constantine will visit you both at your new home. Regina Regina is European Guy's step-mother. Their relationship is very rocky, as Regina insists on interfering with European Guy's life. She frequently tries to warn him off Main Character because she thinks she would make an insufficient bride for her son. If you decide to marry European Guy, Regina will visit you both at your new home. Prince "Liam" In Rules of Engagement, Book 1, European Guy describes Liam as competitive and always trying to outdo him. When you speak about how close you are to your siblings, he tells you that he is not close to Liam. He also mentions that Liam is six years younger than him, and more suited to take the throne. By Book 3 though, if Main Character becomes his fiancée, he will speak about Liam with more affection, and feels guilty for leaving him to clean up the mess made by abdicating the throne. He also misses his younger brother. When they were younger and having to take dance lessons, they would fight on who got to lead. They took turns. They also watched kung fu movies all the time and thought they could copy the actors who walked barefoot across hot coals; they would practice on hot asphalt when they weren't in classes. European Guy had a daydream that he'd run away, join the circus, and be a fire eater. He would call himself "Leo the Lionhearted". Liam wanted to be his assistant, calling himself "Liam the Loyal". When they had to attend official functions together, they had to wear the Royal colors; sometimes they would switch ties or blazers to change it up a little and Leo thought dressing up in matching colors was pointless. Then, he realized it made him and Liam look like they were on the same team. Their family used to have a vacation home in the Pyrenees. One time, Liam asked him if they could go to the lake and catch a deer drinking water. However, they were never allowed to go outside on their own and no one ever wanted to take them. They would sit in front of the big glass windows and look out at the world, watching it from a distance but never being a part of it. In The Royal Romance series, Liam says Leo was a good big brother when they were growing up (despite the pranks Leo would play on Liam and the retaliation that would commence). When Leo returns to Cordonia for Liam's coronation and for the gala during the Unity Tour, the affection is returned. Before Leo announced his decision to abdicate, he told Liam privately near their home at Applewood. Their father and stepmother weren't pleased but Liam jumped in and backed him up. In Rules of Engagement, Book 3 (if Main Character is his fiancée), he tells her that he needs to call Liam to help him prepare for his meeting with the French ambassador. Liam cannot attend their wedding but writes them a letter which can be read by Main Character at the wedding. Unnamed Mother His mother was the first wife of Constantine and the former Queen of Cordonia. She is from a lesser known noble family. She is currently alive but her whereabouts are unknown. He doesn't remember much about his mother since she left court because she couldn't handle the royal life. If Main Character marries him, he will tell you that his mother wrote a letter to him in Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, Chapter 5. He wants to meet her and asks for your opinion. You can tell him to reconnect with his mother or not. Damien If you spend extra time with him in Greece, he mentions his childhood best friend, Damien. Damien was from the other side of town, and they got to know one another because his father worked for Constantine. They would raise hell together, such as being "pirates" and calling themselves "the Crimson Corsairs of Cordonia". Damien's pirate name was Captain Balthier Barbarossa. When Constantine caught European Guy, he pulled strings to have Damien's father transferred to another city. He never saw Damien again. Gallery Other Looks European Guy2.jpg|Shirtless European Guy Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit European Prince.png|Official outfit European Guy Groom.png|Groom Miscellaneous RoE European Guy Leo engagement ring.jpg|Engagement ring to Katie European guy - wedding kiss.png|Wedding kiss Trivia * He is shown on the covers of Rules of Engagement, Book 1 and Rules of Engagement, Book 2. * It is implied that he is Kenna Rys' descendant, as her portrait is shown in the castle's dining room. * He bears a resemblance to actor Scott Eastwood. * As a child, he suffered from acrophobia. A couple of years ago (before Rules of Engagement, Book 2), he overcame his fear by skydiving in New Zealand. ** Once as a child, he almost ruined the royal wedding of a grand duchess, by licking some frosting off a very fancy cake. His parents caught him and banned him from having any cake. But Liam stole him a huge slice and brought it to him. * Madison Eckhart refers to him as the "hottie prince from the tabloids" at the end of Rules of Engagement, Book 2, if Main Character chooses to marry him. * While you can rename him in Rules of Engagement, in The Royal Romance his name remains as Leo. This is also true in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3. * He is the first suitor to propose marriage to your character. * If he is Main Character's fiancé, she learns that he knows how to pilot a helicopter. He says it was part of his princely training. * As a child, he wanted to go to a water park. But Constantine was usually busy and Bastien considered all amusement parks a hotbed for illegal activity and therefore unfit. He tried to sneak away once but got caught by Bastien and was lectured about diseases in the water. * He once hitchhiked through the Sahara to go to a motocross show. * His wedding gift to Main Character is a pair of glass slippers. Main Character gives European Guy a coin embossed with a Jolly Roger. * In Chapter 17 of The Royal Romance, Book 3, you have the option to choose him to be an officiant to Your Character's wedding. * In the final chapter of Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds, if Main Character didn't marry him, it is revealed either by her husband (if married to Bartender) or by a news segment (if married to Business Guy) that European Guy went back to Cordonia to participate in a motocross tournament. If Main Character is married to Bartender, it is also revealed that he won the tournament. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love Interests Category:Parents Category:Rebels Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters